Encounter 2: Team Ame vs. Team Yaki
<-Chūnin Exams Main The insertion has left you all rattled and disoriented. Wherever you are, you've kicked up alot of dust and debris. The interior of your pod is masked in near-total darkness, and only a very faint light is peeking through the entryways. 'Pre-Combat Actions and Roleplaying' 'Team Ame' "Ow, damn it!" Yumiko cursed into the air, rubbing the now sore spot on her head. The landing hadn't been a smooth one; Yumiko could definitely confirm that. The darkness of the rather comfy container she was in limited her vision to point that the only way she could see was by using shone through the entry of the pod. She put her feet up to the light and kicked repeatedly at the door until it was ripped clean off of its hinges. An eerie and chilling wind blew against her face and made her shiver just a bit. Taking her first step, she could feel herself sink slightly as she stepped into soft, wet earth. She grabbed her bag of supplies she packed before she and her team set out for these exams. Her bag consisted of scrolls that carried extra clothes, blankets, weapons, and food for at least two days. She also carried a few traps and snares. Who knows what kind of creatures roam this area. "Oi, Masamune! Ganshō! Coast is clear." She called out. As Yumiko turns back towards the outside and her eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, she begins to see the outline of a vast city resting in a deep valley. Hundreds of towers arch up into the gloom, but most end in jagged tips, as though their construction was incomplete. Only a handful, a large central tower, and four secondary towers around it, actually reach the ceiling. The central tower is arrayed with artificial electric spotlights whose beams dart back and forth across the central valley beneath it. Millions of rusted pipes poke of the the ceiling at irregular angles. Many have water pouring from them in streams, and every so often a beam of sunlight pierces the canopy of darkness and.. clouds? Oddly, it seems that thick mist has accumulated near the roof of the cavity. Occasionally, a bolt of electricity seems to spark from the clouds, striking a tower. The intermittent flashes reveal a tightly-packed maze of buildings and alleys that weave and twist between the various towers. Based on the number of residences, this city would have been occupied by millions. As the valley dips down towards the center, it's clear that the runoff has created substantial flooding in the center of the valley. A deep looking lake rests at the bottom of the central tower. As she gazes at her surroundings and considers her course of action, she hears a bell tolling nearby. It seems her team is not alone anymore. Masamune groaned as he sat up, gripping his sword tightly in one hand. His pod burst open on impact with the ground, sending him in a short flight away from the group. Although he braced himself for the landing, since it was too dark to accurately tell when he should deflect his falling momentum and the landing left his head spinning. He reached over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief that his bag was still slung there. His sack of supplies contained mostly food and medical supplies, since he didn't feel much of a need for anything other than bare necessities. The relatively light load also would not bog him down if he needed to move quickly. He took in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the dark. His thumb rested at the hilt of his sword as he scanned the trees and shrubbery as he returned to the rest of the group. "Come on. We can't stay here," he told his teammates. Gansho remains unresponsive. It appears that during the landing, a beam of iron had projected through the protective outer shell of the pod, and has impaled him through his chest. The pool of blood gathering at his feet is quite large; he's already lost too much blood. His eyes are dilated and his skin is pale. After checking his pulse, it's certain that he's perished. The beam in question came from a building that your pod has struck... you are currently at the base of a sizeable tower that is approximately ten stories in height. It is topped by a strange mesh of iron bars which form a dome-shaped cage; occasionally drops of water strike the cage, scattering a wave of sparks in its wake, revealing that it is electrified. Seeing only Masamune exit the pod, Yumiko wondered why Ganshō hasn't responded. Looking at the pod, she could see a large rod piercing the outer shell through her teammates chest. She closed her eyes and let out a solemn sigh. "Let's move, Masamune." She spoke heading into the building they had crashed in. The height of the building made Yumiko come up with an idea. Since the city would likely be the place most of the genin would head to, she would set up a sniper nest at the top of the building. Halfway up the building, Yumiko could hear commotion going on near her. Her pace quickened and she finally reached the top floor. A crack of lightning made her jump as she moved to one of the windows. "This weather will give me problems, won't it?" She asked herself rhetorically. Looking outside, she could see water flowing down in front of the window, parting into two streams by a stray piece of metal conveniently located above the window. "This spot is perfect!" She exclaimed rather excitedly. She pulled out a scroll and, making the Tiger seal and placing her palm on the seal, she brought out its contents. A simple bow and a quiver carrying 15 arrows along with an infrared optic sight. Attaching the sight to the bow, Yumiko scanned the area to find the source of the noise she heard earlier. With the infrared optics, this would prove to be no problem. That is, until she spotted almost nothing. She looked out from behind the sight to see ice blanketing a relatively large area along with what she could tell were spider like creatures. "What the...?" She was baffled to see a girl with a boy riding on her back and skating around atop the ice. Taking aim, she pulled the string back and took a deep breath and held it. She could feel her heartbeat, thumping rhythmically in her chest. The string of the bow twinged with tension as she lined up her shot. Yumiko released the string in between her heartbeat; the arrow flew with astonishing speed and silence, whipping through the air like a bullet. As soon she released it, Yumiko hid herself behind a wall in order to prevent her target from finding out where the shot came from. Following after Yumiko, Masamune climbed up after her as she sought out a place to nest in order to use her bow and arrows. Masamune wasn't particularly keen on the idea, but he had no alternative suggestions on where to go. Losing Gansho particularly puts a major handicap on the team. "Guess I'm watching your back this time, huh," he muttered to himself. He sat down and watched as Yumiko busied herself with attacking what seemed to be another squad. Hopefully they have the necessary scroll for moving on. They can't afford to spend much time searching, after all. "Don't miss," he commented as Yumiko released her arrow. Masamune slowly got to his feet as the archer stepped behind a nearby wall, staying crouched to keep with her intentions. He reached into a pouch at his belt and produced several smoke bombs, which he scattered around the rooftop at likely approaches. It would only take a kunai hitting their label to activate them at range, which is more than suitable for his purposes. 'Team Yaki' Sasayoki felt herself weary in the small sphere that she had been placed in. And for good reason - it was a death trap. And she learned that bit too late, having refused to take her respective seat. The weary feeling of being trapped in the metallic sphere, and shot out and respectively aimed into a helldrop. She felt her body spiraling inside the small orb, gritting her teeth and hissing in pain. Clang, clang, clang! the hum drum of her body being flung to and fro in the orb, even landing upon her comrades once or twice. Bits and pieces of her icy flesh shattered off and littered the bullet transport insides. The snow girl winced, clenching her eyes shut as it finally lulled to a stop, resting her jaw on the circular floor, she slowly opened her eyes. "Regret..." speaking a singular word to get her emotions across, she suspected that the room was a deathtrap, her paranoia had got her a beating. Looking down to her shattered fingers and banged up knees, grasping a small bottle of water from her pouch, and beginning to pour it onto the areas of body that had been damaged, watching as the moisture slowly froze over the injuries, acting as it's own living organism, regenerating the bruises she had just been delivered. Stepping up from her position, she placed her hand on the door of the transport, and opened it, letting it fall to the ground, clamoring out of the pod, and drawing her hands together, eyeing the surroundings to evaluate whether they were safe or not. Chakra circulated in her palms, and she formed an icicle in the shape of a small bo staff, utilizing the aspects of her Luminescent ice to give her some light, but not yet willing to illuminate anything other then their immediate surroundings. Whispering back to her team mates, "Come out." As Sasayoki's eyes begin to adjust to the darkness, she begins to see the outline of a vast city resting in a deep valley. Hundreds of towers arch up into the gloom, but most end in jagged tips, as though their construction was incomplete. Only a handful, a large central tower, and four secondary towers around it, actually reach the ceiling. The central tower is arrayed with artificial electric spotlights whose beams dart back and forth across the central valley beneath it. Millions of rusted pipes poke of the the ceiling at irregular angles. Many have water pouring from them in streams, and every so often a beam of sunlight pierces the canopy of darkness and.. clouds? Oddly, it seems that thick mist has accumulated near the roof of the cavity. Occasionally, a bolt of electricity seems to spark from the clouds, striking a tower. The intermittent flashes reveal a tightly-packed maze of buildings and alleys that weave and twist between the various towers. Based on the number of residences, this city would have been occupied by millions. As the valley dips down towards the center, it's clear that the runoff has created substantial flooding in the center of the valley. A deep looking lake rests at the bottom of the central tower. The darkness stood still, stiff if to say the least. He wasn't to great at seeing as it was, but this hadn't helped one bit. He shriveled himself from the seat, that he clanged wretchedly to. He stood to his feet, limping in the process. Why had his village head send him to his downfall. He reached into his tool pouch, slowly, and pulled nothing out. "Really...I left it? What a drag.." This wasn't Kenji's scene. Actually nothing was, especially not becoming a shinobi. He found everything a drag, and nothing a "show". These things he inherited from his predecessors, and grandfather, it was, and we'll be blunt, lazy. "First having the get go to become a chūnin. Then they stick us in Ame. I hate this place. I should return to that seat. I mean, when will I ever get another chance to sit down." A suddenly light lit, and as the voice spoke, his head fell into his hands, catching it. "Right, and Sasa, would be the first to speak. He comments to her talking. "You know Sasa, I like the shadows more." "Are you sure you will be okay Chosho?" Dan asked. "We can always wait until the next exams. This way I can be there instead of at this stupid meeting." Before sending her off to Amegakure, Dan made sure she spent his first day at the summit with him. He needed her. More than she could understand. Alongside Konmei and his spiritual relatives, Chosho had grown into a piece of him. Being separated for so long, well...it broke his heart. But deep inside he knew. Dan knew his little bird had to fly. "No my lord," She demanded. "I'll be alright. With those two, all the other villages will have no choice but to recognize Yaki Yaki as the worlds greatest village." Chosho's perfect smile brought Dan tears. Before her goodbye, her older brother hugged her. One like never before. Konmei followed, alongside Fusehime and even Tsuyunoinochi. A spirit she rarely saw. It seemed to last for ages. Until Dan summoned a large dog. "Make sure you both eat okay? And brush your teeth after every meal, and wash behind your ears. OH! I packed some lunches for you both. As well as a few books for Fusehime-chan to read." Chosho mounted upon Dan's massive hound. A dog that could reach Amegakure in a days time. She looked back once more. 'Don't worry my lords. I can't die. If I die, I won't be able to take care of you two like you two have taken care of me. And if I fail, I won't be able to continue your dreams.' She thought. Offering one last smile as a Genin. "Next time you see me, I will be one step closer to you brother!" His hound took off at her command. Hearing brother brought tears to his eyes. "Chosho..." He whispered. "You were always right next to me. Now you are only going to surpass me. And I promise, It shall be me who stands with you." Chosho finally opened her eyes. Slowly adjusting to Amegakure's unique architecture. A natural adventure, She'd fallen off hundreds of cliffs alongside Dan and Konmei. Hell, they hopped off Yakigakure's infamous guardian wall, one that shaded half their village. So this drop was nothing more than a thrill ride. She smiled insanely once it ended, kicking open her door. "Again! Again!" She called out to Sasayoki. Chosho's body remained undamaged from her heavenly gift. One sought after by enemies of Yakigakure. "Kenji-san, you should really lighten up. We represent Yaki Yaki! If we succeed Lord Inuzuka promised to have a hundred chefs prepare a meal like none other! But we won't succeed if you continue being so depressing." Chosho wrapped her arm around Kenji, bringing him closer to Sasayoki. "What's the plan captain?" Dan and Yami both adopted their own representations. So like Yami, Chosho expected Sasayoki to know best. The snowgirl looked to her comrades, and to the towering structures that lay before them, "We should investigate the tower, get our bearings. The faster we secure a foothold at a central location, the better it will be for us when teams head our way." she spoke as quietly as she could, searching the area. She had been trained to be a tactician, a deadly weapon that was refined, sharp to even look upon. Shuffling her sleeves up. Holding her staff high, she hoped to descend as quickly as possible down to the buildings. "Secure that location, the central tower, we have to ensure that nothing else or anyone else is there before we set out traps." Chosho and Kenji could fight more directly, but for the likes of their team, they worked best when they avoided direct battle. To subvert their opponents, "Ready?" Chosho looked over in the darkness to where Sasayoki indicated. Her eyes squinted. From her launch pod to now, she'd been in an environment where her sight had been greatly hindered. As is, it appeared as a blurry tower. Until a couple seconds. Soon, Chosho's eyes glowed a deeper red. Indicating her infamous change. Chosho could never explain such an anomaly. In a situation, she simply adapted. And never consciously. Rarely noticed. Now she saw much clearer. Enough to make out her surroundings normally. Chosho looked down before speaking back. "We're surrounded by water Sasayoki-chan. These buildings look big enough to hide us if we jump from rooftop to rooftop." Her scrawny hands grabbed Kenji, as she approached Sasayoki. "Im not letting you go Kenji-san, Don't want you falling off." Without his consent, she grabbed hold of him. His weight nothing upon her enhanced physique. Chosho held him from her back. "Let's go Sasayokichan!" Her legs worked like machines. In a big puffed, she hopped from one building onto the next. Using chakra to increase her hold. She appeared as a monkey of sorts, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Making sure to stay close to Sasayoki. Chosho's eyes worked, assuring no one stood before her. As she watches the shadows, she sees a humanoid figure dart down an alley and into one of the numerous buildings. Shortly afterward, a bell begins to toll from a small tower atop the building. Although the bell is rusted, it resounds clearly, the noise echoing off of the surrounding architecture. As it does, strange shadowy figures begin peeling away from the nooks and crannies of the alleyways and rooftops. Unlike the silhouette of the one Chosho witnessed before, these forms appear to be crawling... directly towards her team's position. Kenji is grabbed by Chosho, he sighs again. She began to move swiftly between the buildings, jumping from one to another. While it was effective, Kenji hated it. "Now, I'm on the knuckle head's back." Kenji proclaims, all ready angered of being there, and now moving in general. He could swear being at home, playing Shogi was better. However, this side fly wasn't home, and he had no motivation to think different. He just wanted that seat...from earlier. As the three continued their way, Kenji's nose wiggled around, and he began to pick up new scents. They were nearly soul-less, but were surely there. "Chosho, stop." He exclaims to his partner. Chosho noticed humanoids darting across their targeted landing spot. Although not clear enough, she could make out shadowy figures scattering about like ants on a piece of bread. And she figured that bell meant dinner. "Sasayokichan," She started. Her voice remaining strong. Chosho felt Dan's strength circulating her body. "There are some uglies on that building." What I wouldn't do for Lord Inuzuka's nose right now. Sasayoki caught site of all the minature shadows that skirted about the dimly lit rooftops and alleyways, the rooftops had been watched, there was no way of telling. "City of Death wasn't far off..." taking a deep breathe, she inhaled and performed her handseal, then stamping her feet, surging the coiled energy onto the rooftop, watching as it began to freeze over in a rapid frost, thick and powerful, it layered the entire top of the building's top. Finishing with a whisper from her lips, "Ice Release: Sweeping Nova". Looking to Chosho, she drew her senbon from her pouch, and nodded towards the looming shadows that were on their way, "We eliminate the immediate threat, then proceed. Initiate Plan Killzone." for Sasayoki, she could see the perfect circular vectors play out in her hand, three zones of the rooftop. The immediate, where she stood at the center, one around fifteen feet wide, and one at the edge. Killzone was to eliminate all threats that drew closest. "Break these things for Yaki..." whisping the words under her lips, ready to target the first threat that touched down onto their field of control. Kenji sat on Chosho's back it was comfortable. Much like the seat he was in, when he in that pod. His point of view changed, and his eyes dilated. Sasayoki, made few movements, literally a few breaths to say the least, and a simple quote. With just those things, the field change into her liking. Ice. The chills of course lingered from the Ice, and Kenji had to hug himself. "Great, and now it's cold." He states, rubbing along his arm. Sasayoki pulled her senbon out, and Kenji was aware of what was next. And one thing was for certain. Those beast, or whatever; were done for. Her bubbly aura rapidly expanded. Chosho loved doing things with her siblings. Swimming, climbing, training, fighting, killing, eating ice cream-all of it pleasant memories. But she enjoyed one thing more than anything else. Something Dan and Konmei had trouble performing. Upon seeing Sasayoki's iced roof, Chosho used a hand to throw two Kunai into her ice. Its thickness caused them to lightly pierce before falling over, flat. "There!" Chosho's feet landed gently upon her fallen kunai. They slided with her and Kenji atop. Circulate my chakra and make it grab the blades. Chosho concentrated. Not long after, her feet each attached to a kunai. Forming makeshift Ice Skates. She glided across Sasayoki's ice elegantly. Performing spinning tricks and complex maneuvers. Her voice seemingly enjoyed it. Chosho jumping and spinning past potential enemies. "If you complain again Kenji-san I will feed you to our new friends." She joked....hopefully. "Use that mouth for something useful and defend me!" Kenji frowned, holding tightly onto Chosho. "Great, and now she has threatened to feed me to the enemy. What a drag....." He states kneading chakra into his stomach area, flowing it all into his mouth. He weaved hand seals, and bring them up to his mouth. Now that his hands let go, he wrapped his feet tightly around Chosho's waist. "Lightning Style: Emotion Wave." He states, shooting out a stream of conductive electricity towards his opponents. The electricity flowed from his mouth, as a jet, meaning it maintained great speed. "Now, to only hope she was kidding." Kenji thought, hoping good and damn well she was. The shapes begin to draw closer, and as they do you hear the pounding of hundreds of legs upon the paved roads. As the hairy forms shift into view, it is revealed that the creatures are not even remotely human. The arachnids charge forward en mass, and their gnashing, gnawing mandibles are sawing in anticipation of their next meal. Astonishingly, they seem to be clocking a speed of approximately forty-five miles per hour, and many are leaping as many as twenty feet or more in a single bound as they traverse the roofs to the team Yaki's position. As they finally crest the building and begin to cross it, a handful slip and trip over in an uncoordinated fashion. Another five or six get caught in Kenji's blast of electricity and are summarily fried. At least a half dozen, however, immediately pounce at the three genin and attempt to bite into their soft flesh. All the while, the bell's tolling echoes across the city block, drawing in more and more of these subterranean man-sized solifugae. Sasayoki watched all around her, the spiders that hoarded about, eyes fixing on each of them in a relative leer, fingers dancing as she sent the volley of needles spraying out in a scatter formation, flawlessly performed, each one level to the location just above the eyes of the large looming creatures. She had practiced with icicles as a young girl, senbon was her key power in weaponry. In the same motion that allowed the senbon to fly, she retracted her hands, and formed the neccesary seals, releasing her chakra once more. In the end, what you choose to do - will always justify your actions... words said by the past, flickering images of her parents long forgotten, but words she could never remove from her ears. To them, she was perfect, and right now, she expected nothing less of her performance in this battle roulette, "Formation, Kenji-Sasa-Cho!" the began to slip out from the ice, gliding upwards, forming four mirrors surrounding them. "Go!" presently, they served a defense, and after the formation was complete - it would be the sure success of her team in this engagement's offense. The arachnids' leaping bodies strike the icy barriers and harmlessly bounce off, some sliding on their backs as they become unable to right themselves. A few of the attacking mass break off and take advantage of their brothers' helplessness. Gnashing jaws make quick work of the unfortunates, and in moments there is little left of them but pulped flesh and twitching legs. The other attacking spiders pile in, snapping their jaws from in between the sheets of ice, unable to reach their prey. In agitation, a few grab hold of the edge of their mirrors and bite down upon them with their mandibles. With a loud "crack!", chunks of the planes of ice are shattered off of the whole, and in moments the other spiders begin biting at the impediments in an attempt to make holes large enough for their chitinous bodies to slip through. With dawning horror, the ninja of team Yaki Yaki realize that the powerful mandibles of these monsters are capable of rending iron. Three of the more clever arachnids leap off of the backs of their brothers, and crest the top of the ice mirrors. Saliva drips from their tongues and their mandibles extend as they descend upon the fleshy morsels beneath them. Encounter 2 Time: 1 PM, Day 1 Advantage: Team Ame Encounter Effects: The tower has many rooms and interior corners. Movement can be used to break line of sight. The upper portion of the tower is covered in an electrified metal cage, and contact with the metal of the cage conducts a painful electric jolt. Special:'''Team Yaki is under attack by a mob of gigantic solifugae arachnids on a lower rooftop. I will be acting on behalf of this swarm as an NPC threat during Team Ame's turns. '''Round 1: Team Ame Masamune: Prepares smoke bomb trap around Yumiko. - Action 1 Prepares smoke bomb trap around Yumiko. - Action 2 Guards Yumiko. - Action 3 Yumiko: Sets up sniper nest on top floor of building. - Movement Fires arrow at Chosho. - Attack Takes cover behind a wall adjacent to the window. - Movement (Hiding) Solifugae Swarm: A solifugae arachnid leaps over the edge of the ice mirrors and attempts to bite Chosho. - Attack A solifugae arachnid leaps over the edge of the ice mirrors and attempts to bite Kenji Hatake. - Attack A solifugae arachnid leaps over the edge of the ice mirrors and attempts to bite Sasayoki. - Attack Round 1: Team Yaki Sasayoki: Her eyes shifted all about, watching as the Spiders leaped over her previously placed mirrors, some even tearing her defenses apart. Twisting her body about, she spoke softly to her team mates, "Scatter them." Skirting on her heels, she formed her relegated handseal, watching all around her to the ugly creatures, as her chakra compacted tightly around her, clothes beginning to frost over and bristle. Bubbling with icy texture, it suddenly flashed with energy. Icicles formed all across her form, jutting spikes that seemingly ripped from her own flesh. Speaking the word out loud, "Ice Release: Icicle Storm" the icicles thrust off her form, large, jagged, shaping the tips to act like barbed spears, making sure to not directly harm her allies, aiming instead for the large forms that tried to break down her defenses, and towards the ones that sought to make their way inbetween. - (Defense, the spider attacking her) Skirting on her heels, she spoke shortly to her allies, "Building to the left, meet there, third floor, this rooftop is a bait trap." backstepping, skirting on the ice back into a Demonic Ice Mirror that began forming. Her body slipping into it, vanishing from sight. While within the mirror, Sasayoki exerted her presence, manifesting another Mirror within the confines of the other building next to the one she had just stood upon. Her friends sure did love make their entries, she was more about exits. Stepping out of the mirror, she found herself on the third floor of the building, eyeing her surroundings. - (Movement, Delayed Action) Planting her heels, she exhaled briefly, taking control of her surroundings, taking a deep breathe and forming her handseals. The breathing mantra took place, snowflakes slipping from her icy breathe, exuding out. The snowflakes bobbed about, spreading themselves along the area, circulating into the air and finding themselves spanning across the floor on their whim, gently guided by her efforts. Ice Release: Snowflake Array soon she would not only feel the cold, but see and know of anything that dared enter her newly claimed domain. - (Sensory Trap). Chosho: Her heart pounded greatly. She could feel the fear emanating through her body. But she remained calm. Both her and Kenji's life depended on Chosho. Sasayoki could surely take care of herself. Nii-san, I hope you're watching. She prayed silently. A glimmering light caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, she realized that while Yumiko took aim, Yumiko's arrowhead reflected a light from Sasayoki's mirror. Something her low lit vision allowed her to pick up. She bit her lip while feigning ignorance. "Kenji-san," She whispered. "Duck when I count to three. One," Chosho started. A tear silently falling, crystallizing before shattering. "Two," Finally, their assailants shimmering light focused. A signal for a locked shot. Her face changed drastically. No longer smiling, shit got serious. "Three!" Chosho's voice shouted as she ducked, causing her attackers arrow to fly off course and hit Kenji in the ass. She smirked feeling immense amounts of concentration. I can do this! Chosho reminded herself. (Defense, Arrow) Chosho: "Hai!" Chosho barked in understanding. Displaying her unique verbal tic. With the spiders now a considerable distance from her, Chosho grabbed Kenji and started to spin. The ice increased her momentum, forwarding her kinetic energy into strength. "Lets go Kenji-san!" She roared before tossing Kenji towards the building that Sasayoki designated. Chosho smirked. Her body felt a hundred pounds lighter. With the spiders dead and disgruntled she obtained a rare opportunity. Her legs tightened, cracking Sasayoki's ice underneath. She quickly charged her jump before using her sheer strength to propel her in a missile-like dash towards Kenji. However, she purposely flew a few feet higher, barely grabbing Kenji through his shirt. During her dash, Chosho retrieved a Fuma Shuriken and tied it to wire-string. She followed by tossing her makeshift grappling hook towards the fourth floor, a sizable distance higher. Kenji might think it foolish, but she knew what she was doing. Three incredible walls surrounded her home, she had practice. Memories of scaling Yakigakure's three god walls with her brother directed Chosho's body. Chosho's throw contained enough strength to cleanly break through a window, which at this point, the Shuriken locked inbetween. Remaining sturdy. With her success, Chosho swung towards the third floor window. Blood piercing from her hands as her wire tightened. She clinched in pain. But Chosho had to ignore it. She had too. A loud crash through a closed window, feet first. (Movement) Chosho: Before Kenji could recover, she jumped on top of him. Keeping him from the wide window. She looked to Sasayoki, knowing she had enough wisdom to stay out of sight. Plus her dark garments would camouflage with surrounding darkness. "We have to stay out of sight. They have a long distance fighter. If those spiders weren't so persistent, I would have located them from whatever it was they shot at us earlier." Chosho sighed while looking at her open cuts. She never cared blood. Being their little sister meant that she would witness countless battles. Countless consumption of human flesh. "What now Sasayoki-chan?" (Movement) Kenji Hatake: Chosho's actions were swift, just as Sasa's. Kenji was nubbed in the butt, but at the current time, he had to bypass it. Kenji's nose began to wiggle, and he began to pick up a faint scent. His smelling capabilities weren't the best, but they could most certainly get the job done. He looked up, and as he did, the spiders, were ply diving off of the ice, raining down on Chosho, and his very own head. "This guys never give up." Kenji states, fixing his hands, creating the Tiger, Dog, Snake then Dragon, hand seals. He placed his hands together, "Gale Style: Laser Circus." As the words flowed from his hands, a bright halo occurred around his hands, and he pointed them upward. A beam shot from his hand, and it was hurled for the spider, colliding with its "abdomen"-like area. Pushing it back, far enough from views sight. (Defense, Action 1) One spider was taken care of, however there was still one left. Again, a beam of bright light shot from his hand, aimed at the spider, hurling it backwards, following the opposing path of the previous spider. "I should really watch it." Kenji states.('''Defense, Action 2) Kenji watched Sasayoki slip into her mirror. "Wait, how are we supposed to-" His eyes widened. Feeling Chosho's grasp tightened. He could tell this was not going to be a fun ride. Before he could get another word out, he felt his body being spun rapidly. He almost blasted chunks. "Chosho! Stop! I'm getting dizzy! I'm about to huuuuuurrrrrrl!" Kenji's words expanded as his body soared. Soared like a bird. He watched as he floated five stories from earth. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm too young to die, so much I haven't experienced. Goodbye cruel world-" Yet again, his sentence interrupted by a tight grasp on his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch!?" Kenji's voice squeaked. He watched Chosho throw a Fuma shuriken into a higher window. "Where the hell-Oh no. Oh nonononnonono Let me go! Stooooooooooooop!" His body swinging full force through a window. His ass up where an arrow pointed. Kenji took this opportunity to pull it out. "Pain. Pain everywhere." Upon Chosho's jump, he blushed. "Chosho-san, not here. I don't think we can consummate our love now." But Chosho ignored him, before he realized this was not an advancement. Just fear. He sat up away from the window. "We should get out now. Before they fire at us again." (Movement) Round 2: Team Ame Masamune: Forfeited Turn (skipped) Yumiko: Forfeited Turn (skipped) Solifugae Swarm:'''The salivating arachnids pursue their prey, some scaling the walls, while others leap to the second story windows and begin ascending the interior of the building. - '''Movement In an instant, one of the predatory sun-spiders crawls through the window entrance and tries to rip Kenji apart. - Attack (Bite) x2 at Kenji Round 2: Team Yaki Sasayoki: Forfeited Turn (skipped) Chosho: Forfeited Turn (skipped) Kenji Hatake: The room, or whatever he was in was dark, and a bit dusty to say the least. The slight clanks on the window, gathered Kenji's attention. Only to see, yet another spider, ready to gnaw down on him yet again. "Are you, kidding me?! I wish I could've been more versatile, like Sasa." He stated, fixating his hands once again. "Storm Release: Laser Circus." Four total beams emerged from Kenji's hands, reaching heading towards the spider, pushing it back out the window. (Defense 1) Kenji, pulled a kunai from his tool pouch, and then smashed it into the ground, drawing a circle shape in it. "It would be best to start the formation early as possible." He knew the ambush wouldn't stop, and with another unknown force using them his their advantage, team Yaki Yaki would need to advance, and fast. "I guess it would be time to send them night night." Kenji states chuckling to himself before finally stepping back into his normal composure. (Tactic/Movement) Round 3: Team Ame Masamune: Yumiko: Looking out of the window, Yumiko can see that her shot had missed. Now, she guesses that her opponents could see her. Not only that, but she could feel rumbling beneath her feet. Shifting her gaze downward, she spots the spider creatures from before scaling the building in spades. Her eyes widen as she dips her head back into the building. She pauses in thought as she considers her escape route options. Settling on a single but rather risky tactic, she grabs her scrolls and other equipment. She readies her bow and loads an arrow with a rope attached. Attaching the rope to the piece of metal parting the stream of water, she pulls back the string of the bow and fires the arrow out of the window onto an adjacent building. Slapping an explosive tag to each of the supports of the roof, she grabs Masamune and runs to the window at full speed, leaping out and using her bow as a makeshift zip line. The shockwaves of the explosions and collapse of the roof causes the rope to waver in an unstable way. Yumiko and Masamune end up having to swing into the lower window of the adjacent building. The weight of the upper two floors comes crashing down on the one beneath it. With a tremendous smash, fractures form in the floor beneath, and for a moment it seems it will hold. But then it snaps, and the third floor down likewise pancakes. It seems like the entire tower is collapsing one floor at a time! Solifugae Swarm: With a painful crunch the solifugae's mandible bites down on Kenji's shoulder, penetrating the soft flesh and dislocating the socket. Reflexively, Kenji lashes out with his jutsu, pushing the spider off of him before it can fully rip his arm off. It is launched out of the tower, falling end over end before striking the ground beneath with enough force to rupture its pale body. The swarming mass beneath quickly envelops their fallen brother, devouring him alive. There is no relief from the attack however. The bell continues to toll, and just as soon as the first spider flies from the window, another crawls through to replace it. - Movement Another two solifugae also arrive at the entrance to the room from the stairs. - Movement x2 Round 3: Team Yaki Chosho: Before she could react to Kenji's attackers, she felt an incredible rumbling. As if the very earth they stood upon wailed in pain. Loud explosions, tumbling rocks. Metal twisting into new shapes and formations before snapping. It could only mean one thing. "This place is going to go!" Chosho roared. Her mind raced, quickly analyzing her surroundings. She had to escape. Or else...Chosho's wide eyes looked to their door, which had spiders crawling about. And not long after, it collapsed upon itself. "The window!" Chosho's body operated instinctively. She no longer controlled her muscles. Chosho's spirit resided outside of her body. She watched its initial steps, which lead to a grand leap of faith through the very window she barged into moments before. Glass shards still stained crimson from Chosho's blood. Her body spun gracefully during her rapid descent. Chosho's own heart rate increasing, she felt her mind slow in response. She saw individual drops of rain falling before her face. As if participating in a race of gravitational pull. And in every reflection, a memory stared back at Chosho. When Dan formally adopted her. Offered Chosho a position upon his closest circle. Helping Lord Inuzuka build Yakigakure. Chosho's petty squabbles with her brother Konmei. It all fell alongside. My memories, they will always be mine. Thoughts flooded Chosho's heart. Her mind reacted quickly. And soon, her skin hardened. An armor that neglected immense physical forces. I'm alive... She reappeared inside her body once more. Looking straight up at Amegakure's night sky. My body...It move on its own. Chosho felt like she watched a movie. And her eyes were her screens. Only windows for her viewing pleasure as her body reacted automatically. She almost appeared lost in thought until she shot up. Sasayokichan, Kenjisan! She remembered. Chosho's heavily armored skin had deepened her incredibly deep little girl shaped crater. In truth, she sat a little deeper than street level. All that noise, I need to find the others, or something else might come to investigate." '''Kenji Hatake:' The sound of rumpling and thumping echoed, man things continuously smashing against the next thing. "Damn..." Kenji reached for his shoulder, it was in pain, be he'd been in tougher situations. Kenji looked towards the opposing wall, the window wasn't his best choice, and he had no intentions of meeting a swarm alone. He let his shoulder go, he fixed his hand to begin weaving seals. The first was Bird. "Damnit, it hurts when I weave hand seals." His next was the Ox, dragon, monkey, followed by the Tiger. His opposing hand that hadn't contained the injured should, his left hand, sparked in lightning. Faint roars of tigers sang, "gggggrrrre", were the chants. But to Kenji it sounded like, "We are here to save you." He leaped up from his point, and as he did the lightning got immense, it thumped just as the building did. He looked at the window again. His viewed change to the opposing wall again, he charge towards it, and his injured arm swayed behind him, as he ran. At a decent distance, Kenji pulled his left arm back. Aiming directly for the wall, he shouted; "Sentora!" The wall broke in, creating a hole big enough for Kenji to get through. Kenji flew from the building, and as he did, the lightning vanished. With that same hand he made a one-handed tiger seal. This allowed him to activate his Tree Climbing Practice. Kenji found himself attached to the building's side. Running down it, his nose tingled, and it was the sweet aroma of Chosho. (Movement) He readied his defense, keeping his hand underneath his seals, and his feet, were ready for his next needed technique. He defended himself well, and he continued down the building. (Defense) Reaching the bottom of the building, Kenji continues to follow the Aroma, of the fluent smell of Chosho. He finally made it down reaching a hole. As he fell in he noticed he found himself in a sewer. Holding his arm, he made deep pants, nearly out of breath. "Damnit Chosho! Why must we have to end up in the most unusual places?" Sasayoki: Sasayoki attempts to flee through the open window, but a trio of the solifugae latch onto her limbs, pinning her in place. As their mandibles gyrate in agitated hunger, the ceiling begins to collapse. Fragments and boulders of granite come tumbling down upon the creatures, and a split second later they are caught in the torrential collapse of the building. Sasayoki doesn't even have time to scream before an iron beam pulverizes her fragile body. In less than a minute the entire tower is in ruin. A pallid silence rises up in the wake of the collapse. Round 4: Team Ame Masamune: Yumiko: Having made it out of the collapsing building, Yumiko clutches her head in slight pain. That glass was harder that she expected it to be. Without waiting for Masamune, she turns back to the window she had crashed through to see a dusty pile of what was the building she had escaped. "That was close." She whispers to herself. The building being reduced to rubble gives Yumiko the idea that the spider creatures were mostly killed, if not all. She moves to the opposite side of the room she is in and opens another window. She vaults herself out and loads her bow as she jogs through the open area between her position and the bell tolling that keeps repeating. She guessed that she'd be a sitting duck out in the open and not being a close range fighter would only make it worse. Her only hope was Masamune. That is, if he makes it through with her. She couldn't wait around for him to follow but she only hoped that'd he'd make it to the bell tower. The lack of sufficient light makes her journey all the more perilous. Her vision is significantly reduced but fortunately for her, her hunting skills come in handy in this situation. Her hearing and sense of smell are greatly increased due her experiences with hunting in the dark. Solifugae Swarm: Countless of their number are crushed by the falling granite slabs and iron beams. The few that survive scatter in the wake of the racketous demolition. The creatures skitter and hide among the buildings of the city, their attack completed. The bell, however, continues to toll. Encounter 5: The Descent-> Round 4: Team Yaki Chosho: Chosho stood up. No longer did Yakigakure's princess appear noble. Instead, her bodies natural defenses created a thick layer of dense biological material. A strange mixture between bones, tissue and muscle. It formed almost multiple skins around her body. Leaving only Chosho's piercing red eyes view able. She looked around. Sasayoki's frozen shards glimmering like the stars above her. Humming quiet tunes. Butterflies flew about in her stomach. A horrible feeling. She hated such silence. "Kenji-san," She called back. "Help me find Sasayoki-chan. I-I don't see or hear her." Before awaiting his answer, Chosho dashed to the now still rubble that once was a skyscraper. Chosho ran about. Pulling rocks apart. Her immense strength making light work of such a disaster. But her heart remained heavy in fear. No no no! Sasayokichan! Tears piled up in her eyes upon revelation. Pale, bloodied arms completely crushed under a large boulder. "No, Sasayokichan, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" Chosho roared before repeatedly pounding the massive piece of rock. Her fist constantly destroying it. Until it split into two smaller pieces. Revealing a man. "Y-you're not Sasayoki." Chosho stated. She soon noticed a scroll on his person. And through further investigation. "The Heaven Scroll!" Chosho exclaimed. Quietly she hid it within her dress before aiming to join back with Kenji. (Movement) Chosho: Time passed, but she could not find her captain. Nowhere. Chosho called restlessly, without fear of spiders but none answered. Only her echo seemed to care. "Dammit, where is she? She couldn't have died. Sasayokichan's ice wouldn't glow like this." She told her self while bending over and picking up a shard. Her eyes shot open in shock. What she saw....Words trapped in her mind. What the fuck? All she could think. Tears strolling down her cheek. Onto a shard with an eye peering back. An eye she knew all too well. "Sasayokichan..." Her voice breaking as she almost cried. I have to remain strong. Chosho repeated' I have too. She wiped her eyes, feeling Sasayoki's shard warm with life. But every second, it dimmed. "It's melting!" Chosho quickly looked to Kenji. "Kenjisan, I found Sasayoki chan but we have to hurry. She's trapped in her ice thingy!" Her mind started to analyze her situation. A mirror must have broke when she tried to flee. Meaning she is trapped in her own Jutsu. We have to find a way to break this quick. Or we'll lose our scroll and our teammate! She theorized. A smart girl who possessed an entire book of experiences and memories. "Kenji-san, quick! Seal this into a scroll so it doesn't melt. We need to find someone who can fix this!" Kenji Hatake: Kenji inhaled, taking in a deep breath. He was tired, this wasn't his kinda of thing. "You know Chosho. I wish I'd still been on your back." Kenji grabbed onto his arm, the blood dripping down his arm. He then clinched onto the out of placed arm. He simply forcefully moved it, a loud crack snapped, "AHH" He shouted, holding onto to his arm still. He balled his fist, clinching them together consistently balling them up. Reaching into his ninja tool pouch, he pulled out a scroll. Unraveling it, Kenji laid it out infront of himself, taking the Ice from Chosho, sealing it into the scroll., and placing it away. "Where off to net?" Encounter 4: Team Yaki vs. ???->